


Jaebum's Fourth Kitty

by markbumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, but still wears it, jaebum bought a cat lingerie for mark, mark hates him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markbumism/pseuds/markbumism
Summary: Mark becomes Jaebum's fourth kitty by force





	Jaebum's Fourth Kitty

**Jaebum’s Fourth Kitty**

 

 

 

 

“Jaebum, what the hell is this?”

Mark stared at what appeared to be undergarments of some sort displayed in silhouette form on Jaebum’s bed. His mind boggled, confused to why his boyfriend was showing him this. He didn’t even want to acknowledge the cat ears hovering next to whatever the crap that was supposed to be.

“This?” Jaebum responded with a grin. Mark didn’t like the grin on his face. Not. One. Bit.

“Yeah, _that_ ,” Mark said again pointing his chin to the mind-boggling _stuff_ on Jaebum’s bed.

“It’s for you.” Jaebum answered with a grin again. Mark pulled his face back, eyes blinking in dispute ridiculousness. The hell was he supposed to do with that?

“What the hell am I supposed to do with a half cut-up bra looking-thingy and panties that don’t even cover my balls?” Mark questioned offended. He couldn’t believe Jaebum expects him to wear such a skimpy-looking…lingerie.

“It’s a Kitty Kat costume.” Jaebum defends.

“No,” Mark retorts. “It’s a hoe-ish lingerie and I hate you.” Mark crossed his arms blatantly upset at his stupid boyfriend’s lack of fashion.

Jaebum scratched his head and tilt his head. He was slightly confused but decided to play dumb just because he wants it his way. Jaebum knew Mark wouldn’t agree to wear this especially when both of them didn’t hide the ego they have. He thought it would be cute to tease Mark knowing that his cute little boyfriend was jealous of Jackson declaring himself as Jaebum’s fourth cat. Everyone in this entire universe knows Jackson will be Jackson as long as it makes him feel special.

“Do you know how much trouble I went just to get this for you?” Jaebum argued. Mark clearly doesn’t understand the trouble and the risk it took for him to even have this shipped to their home.

“I had it shipped here knowing that Jackson and his minions nosey asses would try to peek inside. Do you know how scared I was?” Mark was, at this point, annoyed with Jaebum and wanted to shove one of his cats into his face, suffocating him with their fur. Mark’s face was scrunched in anger—he was upset and Jaebum knew it.

Jaebum redeemed himself thanks to his speedy hands that grabbed Mark’s t-shirt and pulled the younger onto the bed with him. Mark was given no time to react to his weight falling freely in between the space of Jaebum’s lap. His pout still carried on his face while Jaebum snaked his arms around his waist and cradle him in his arm.

It was Jaebum’s way of saying _I’m sorry, I love you, but you will wear this and I’ll remove it with my mouth._

“I’m not wearing that,” Mark sternly said. Jaebum nods his head thinking otherwise. “I’m being serious.”

“And so am I, my love.” Jaebum hummed kissing Mark’s cheek.

 

 

 

 

Jaebum has his devilish moments and this was clearly one of them. He hasn’t forgotten about the skimpy cat outfit he bought just for Mark—he was going to in some way get Mark to agree to put it on. Jaebum couldn’t stop himself from imagining Mark in it for the past three weeks and he just can’t take it anymore! He needs to see Mark in it with his own eyes.

Just when Mark had long forgotten about it, he is faced with a dilemma in front of thousands of screaming fans and his asshole of a boyfriend. Mark was not supposed to be the one to arm wrestle Jaebum that day for their Nestival Concert—it was supposed to be Mark and Yugyeom. Jaebum somehow was able to get it changed to be him and Mark.

At first, Mark didn’t seem to think too much about it because it was just a simple arm wrestling match in front of their fans…that is until Jaebum leaned to whisper in his ears words that tickled his heart in the not so good way.

“If I win, you have to wear the kitty cat outfit,” Jaebum’s low whispered sent shivers down his spine. “And if you win, I’ll do whatever it is you want—no arguments.”

Mark backed away only to see the lust in his boyfriend’s eyes. His eyes were on fire staring down at Mark; tearing off every piece of clothing he has, making Mark feel his skin burn from shyness. He forgets for that short second that thousands of eyes were on them and Jaebum was being absolutely rude.

Mark is intrigued by the offer—there was a lot of things he wants Jaebum to do, which one of them also happens to about the skimpy cat lingerie (Mark will call it lingerie for as much as he wants because that is exactly what it is).

Mark should have known no matter how hard he tried to resist, to force out every single ounce of strength his slim body has, he wasn’t going to win. Jaebum is always stronger than the older whenever it came to getting what it is he wants—and this was one of them.

It ended as fast as Mark could even register. All he remembered was the shout of _Start_ and the screaming voices of the fans that echoed throughout the stadium. Even with his nails digging into the skin of Jaebum, the younger wouldn’t budge. Mark grits his teeth, the other free hand clinging onto the table, and his feet literally in the air trying to push all his weight to make Jaebum budge for even just a little bit. He gives up when his arm is arching backwards and before he could shout at Jaebum, he lost. Mark could only fake a laugh not wanting to believe that he lost in front of their fans AND that wasn’t even the worst.

Jaebum being a little too ecstatic by his victory walked down the stage and proceeded to break into a spin to celebrate his win. His eyes were only on Mark and he no longer has to imagine. Mark is laughing when he really isn’t. He turns away from the fans and sighed in defeat. In the end, Jaebum got what he wants and Mark has to wear that stupid skimpy lingerie.

 

 

 

Jaebum didn’t care one bit that after dinner Mark was supposed to hang out with his friends. He didn’t care that Mark’s friends were already waiting for him and they were supposed to go get a drink and catch up. Jaebum has Mark pinned against the door of his hotel room, eyes undressing Mark as he stares him up and down. There was a reason Jaebum wanted his own hotel room.

“Jaebum,” Mark manages to say hands pinned above him and Jaebum leaving love bite along the crook of his neck. “I have to meet up with my friends.”

“Tell them you’re busy,” he said against Mark’s hot skin. He kissed along his neckline and up to his Adam apple, licking his tongue along it to Mark’s chin and finally to his mouth. “Tell them you have a kitty issue that needs to be resolved.”

Mark’s eyes widen in shock. “You didn’t?”

Jaebum grinned and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Mark’s left eyelid, “I did.”

Mark seems more upset than Jaebum had hoped for, and when Mark tried to break free from Jaebum’s grip, he let him loose without a fight. Mark couldn’t believe that Jaebum brought that stupid lingerie all the way to Thailand and during a time where his friends were present. He was upset that Jaebum fooled him into a stupid bet. He hates that Jaebum always win when it came to what he wanted.

“Come on, baby, you can’t be mad,” Jaebum said trying to read Mark.

“Mad would be an understatement.” Mark barked back arms crossed against his chest.

Jaebum sighed and ruffled his hair. He knew Mark would only give in if he explained himself—which he hates doing. Jaebum wasn’t good when it came to…feelings and stuff. He didn’t want Mark to me be mad at him especially. He sighed again and pulled at the hem of Mark’s shirt dragging him to the bed. Jaebum sat at the edge and pulled Mark to sit on his lap—the older still has his arms crossed against his chest. Jaebum wrapped his arms around his tiny boyfriend trying to snuggle his face into his shirt.

“I just thought it’d look cute on you,” Jaebum starts to say. “I knew it bothered you when Jackson kept insisting that he’s the fourth cat in the group even if you don’t want to admit to it.”

“Jinyoung told you didn’t he?” Mark questioned. Jaebum nodded. Mark is going to make sure he never tells Jinyoung anything ever again. He should have known Jinyoung would run to Jaebum and tell on him—never trusting the other half of JJ Project again.

“But a cat lingerie, really? You couldn’t think of something else?” Mark questioned again.

“Well, what did _you_ have in mind?” Jaebum asked with a grin flustering Mark. Mark quickly looked away trying to fend off his blushed cheeks.

“You don’t have to wear it,” Jaebum said suddenly. Mark quickly turned his head down to look at Jaebum. He was suspicious of how easily Jaebum was letting this go—it made him feel guilty. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want.” That was exactly what Jaebum was trying to get Mark to think. He was such a manipulating ass sometimes.

Mark sighed staring down at Jaebum forcing the younger to look him in the eyes. Mark knew Jaebum didn’t mean it. He also knew somehow he’ll cave in and wear it to make Jaebum happy.

 “Sometimes I question why I said yes to you in the first place,” Mark questioned when the smile on his boyfriend’s face came back.

“Because you love me.” Jaebum declared for him. Mark could only laugh.

“Bye, Im Jaebum,” Mark said getting off from his lap and headed towards the door to meet his friends like he was supposed twenty minutes ago.

 

 

 

Mark returned to the hotel our hours later—buzzed with blur vision and a spinning head. He reached the foot of his hotel room, his head turning to stare at Jaebum’s door. He wobbled his way to his boyfriend’s door and stood there staring at it. He wasn’t sure if Jaebum was already asleep and if it was too late to barge in on him. Mark didn’t care. He tried to search for the room key Jaebum had given to him when they first checked in inserting his own a few times before he realized that it wasn’t the one. He blamed the alcohol for messing with his brain. He tried to be as quiet as he could failing a few times to scan the card correctly.  

The room is dark and Mark has his arms sprawled out trying to find the light switch—any light switch. His hands feel on the wall until he flicked a switch and the light in the bathroom turned on. It was bright enough for Mark to see the sleeping figure on the bed. He looks around with his blur vision trying to find where Jaebum could have thrown his skimpy cat lingerie.

It was bad enough that he has to search through it with only the light coming from the bathroom, his drunken eyes weren’t doing any good either. He ruffled through a pile of clothes on the desk chair and it was just his luck he found it. He grabbed what he needed and headed to the bathroom.

 

Mark stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. He looked absolutely ridiculous—every inch of skin was exposed. The undergarment turned out to be a thong riding really high up his ass. He takes another deep breath and tells himself it will be fine because he is intoxicated and probably won’t even remember this once morning comes. Mark was always one to make sure Jaebum was happy—always.

Mark feels so exposed even when this isn’t the first time Jaebum has seen him naked—he’s never worn anything so skimpy like this before. He doesn’t understand how guys found this as a turn-on. He really wants to tear it off—the line between his ass was not happy. He takes in a deep breath and turns off the bathroom light. He put the cat ears on his head, finishing the look and walked towards the bed to where Jaebum is sound asleep.  Mark stood at the foot of the bed, watching his sleeping boyfriend thinking to himself how much Jaebum will combust the moment he shows himself to him. He took another breath and moved closer to turn on the night stand light. Jaebum has no idea that his dreams just came true.

Mark almost wants to strangle him for looking so breath-taking even when he is asleep. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Jaebum’s lip to try to wake up the younger. Jaebum stirs in his sleep but doesn’t open his eyes. Mark tries again kissing him harder until Jaebum’s eyes begin to flutter and finally he opens them. Mark straightens himself watching for his boyfriend’s reaction. Jaebum has his eyes half open when he sees a figure standing before him. He noticed the blurry face and pulled himself to sit when his eyes finally take full notice and now he is wide awake.

 

“M-Mark,” Jaebum gasped at the sight before him. Mark looks down hands hiding his exposed crotch with his legs crossed as he twirls a little to hide how embarrassed this made him.

Jaebum responded with the brightest smile that quickly turned into a raging smirk. He pushed the blanket off of him and sat at the end of the bed. He reached his hand out to take Mark’s hand in his and he swallowed.

Mark’s face was turning a bright shade of pink the more he felt his boyfriend’s eyes staring at him.

“Oh my…god…you look so much better than I had imagined.” Jaebum admitted. He ran his fingers alongside his boyfriend’s waist down to the bare of his bottom cupping it in his hand.

“You didn’t have too,” Jaebum said feeling apologetic that Mark was doing this for him like always.

Mark pouts—he thinks Jaebum doesn’t want this anymore. “I’m the luckiest guy ever,” Jaebum quickly added seeing the pout on his boyfriend’s lips.

“I think I love you too much,” Mark mumbles and Jaebum chuckles. He snakes an arm around Mark’s slim waist bringing the older boy closer to him. Mark blushed—he hasn’t felt this shy around Jaebum in a while.

“Not as much as I love you.” Jaebum argued.

“Really? Then why don’t you put it on?” Mark barked back instantly. Jaebum nodded his head in defeat—he knew better than to argue against that.

“Babe, you look so fucken hot,” Jaebum said licking his lips. He was salivating just thinking how good Mark would taste. He wants nothing more than to take it off with his teeth, gracing his tongue along every inch of skin on his boyfriend. His fingertips trailed down Mark’s milky thigh reaching desperately closed to his exposed crotch.

Mark wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or Jaebum’s touch that had his head spinning in circles—he liked it a little too much. There was always something about the way Jaebum touched Mark that made his insides raging to burst. He was weak to his touch especially when he knew so well where to set off Mark’s high.

Jaebum reached his arm up to touch the cat ears letting a beam of smile escape from him. He couldn’t help it, Mark looked so hot and he wanted nothing more than to feel himself inside of the older boy. Jaebum pressed his face into Mark’s stomach feeling his boyfriend’s dick pressed against his neck. He licked his abs sending the older into a groan.

He leaned in and licked Mark's stomach placing soft kisses along his naval and worked his way down. Mark closed his eyes, licking his lips when he felt Jaebum’s hot breath just inches away from his clothed dick. Jaebum runs the tip of his tongue licking Mark’s clothed dick upward, sending chills down Mark’s spine. He kissed against it with a hook of one finger, Jaebum released Mark’s pleading bulge to freedom. He straddled it in his hand rubbing his thumb on the slit earning him a cry from the older.

 Jaebum was salivating at the sight before, swallowing his desires with the tip of Mark’s dick in his mouth. He grazed his tongue along the side of Mark’s already harden dick, stopping at the slit kissing it with admiration. He continues his trail of kisses while his fingers tapped its way to remove the barely covering thong that was struggling to keep its hold on Mark’s bulge. With a hook of one finger, Jaebum released Mark’s pleading bulge to freedom. He straddled it in his hand rubbing his thumb on the slit earning him a cry from the older.

The moment Jaebum’s warm mouth made contact with Mark’s throbbing dick, the older couldn’t help but to throw his head back—He was already falling into an ecstasy. Jaebum’s mouth catered tenderly to Mark’s dick, flicking his tongue on the tip all the while rubbing his thumbs on his balls, and licked all sides, coating every inch with his saliva. Their eyes meet momentarily—filled with lust and need—Jaebum took him whole filling his entire mouth.

 

Mark mumbled a groggily moan. Jaebum bobbed his head going as deep as he could take the older without gagging. Mark gripped onto his head, fingers wrapping itself on his hair forcing the younger to suck him more, forcing his dick deeper into Jaebum’s pretty big mouth. Raspy thick moans escaped his lips, breathing came short each time the tip of his dick touched the back of Jaebum’s throat. He started to thrust into Jaebum’s mouth taking the younger by surprise. Hands steady on Jaebum’s hair, continuously to push his boyfriend’s head forward forcing the younger to suck deeper. 

 

Mark began fucking his boyfriend’s mouth just amazed at Jaebum’s nonexistent gagging. Mark can’t stop squirming, speaking gibberish, feeling the heat rise from within his body every time Jaebum’s mouth was engulfing his harden dick. He needed Jaebum inside of him badly; saliva dripped down his mouth and Mark’s bursting dick.

“B-Baby,” Mark gasped. “Bumm..ie,” he grunts when Jaebum sucked him faster. “Fuck me,” he tried to reach a hand down to Jaebum but stopped when he graved his canine teeth against his skin causing him to scream and thrust into Jaebum’s mouth again. “Fuck, shit, Jaebum. Please FUCK ME! I need you inside, _right now!”_ He felt his legs going weak.

The grip on Jaebum’s hair tightens the closer he felt his high was near. Jaebum wasn’t going to let Mark cum especially not after deep throating the shit out of him—he placed both hands on either side of Mark’s waist and pushed him away coughing out the gag he was holding in. 

Mark made an unsatisfied cry when Jaebum pushed his dick away from his mouth and he dropped to his side. He licked his lips and used the back of his hand to wipe away the drool he produced. He wasn’t done with Mark yet. Mark’s dick was coated with Jaebum’s saliva dripping down to his thigh begging him for more. Jaebum stared up at Mark—face already flushed—his hands wrapped around his boyfriend’s dick stroking him slowly to bring him back to where they first started. Jaebum was not done with Mark just yet. He was going to prep his boyfriend for what will soon come.

 

Jaebum stood up from the bed, hands on Mark’s waist and pushed the older boy onto the bed. He hovered on top, relishing his lover’s lips, kissing him deep, tangling their tongues together. He could felt the tip of Mark’s dick poking at his naval. Mark’s so eager trying to claw his hands down to the band on Jaebum’s pajama pants. He tries to reach for his boyfriend’s bulge but Jaebum’s good at keeping him distracted and whimpering with just kisses.

 

Jaebum kisses down to his jaw and moved to the crook of Mark’s neck, nibbling at his soft skin flicking his tongue against the marking his teeth left behind. He lips travel down leaving butterfly kisses on his chest, reaching behind to unhook the bra, freeing Mark’s nipple to be raveled with, and back to where he was just a few minutes ago. Mark’s shaking breath already short.

Jaebum licks his lips as if he hadn’t just sucked Mark off a few minutes ago. He spread open Mark’s leg and settled himself in between them, propping his arms on either side to support his weight. He lowered himself to be closer to where his mouth wants—already watering when he saw Mark’s dick twitch before him. He wrapped one hand around Mark’s dick massaging it while he dipped down and started to cradle Mark’s balls with his mouth. He sucks hard against the balls earning him a delightful moan from above him. He carefully holds the dick in his hand moving it to the side to give him better access. He sucks against it moving from one ball to the other, pulling it forward with his mouth. His mouth clapping with kissing noises making sure his tongue lathered every skin, twirling his mouth against it to drive Mark crazy.

Mark grunts heaving in and out going absolutely crazy with every suck Jaebum did to his balls. He can’t help but to shake and to moan more aggressive the harder Jaebum was sucking against his balls.

“J-Jaebummie,” Mark struggled to say. “So…damn good…shit, don’t..stop. fuck,” Mark was losing his mind and Jaebum loved it. Jaebum continued to suck garnashing his tongue and his saliva over the balls that now was bruised to the color of his liking. Mark was trying hard not to cum with just Jaebum’s mouth. Mark was too deep into his heaven he hadn’t notice the mouth that was catering to his balls were no longer there. Jaebum licked his lips pushing himself up to his feet and grab hold of Mark’s waist flipping the younger onto his stomach. Mark let out a yelp at the sudden change of view and position his body was in. He was now on all fours ass raised high in the air. He turned his head behind to look at Jaebum who only gave him a hungry gaze. Mark swallowed his desired.

Jaebum slapped his bare butt rubbing his hands against the smooth skin. He ran his hands finger tips over Mark’s ass and slapped it again. Mark growled at the stinging pain from Jaebum’s hand. Jaebum used both of his hands to part his boyfriend’s cheeks apart. He leaned his face in tongue twirling into Mark’s opening. Mark unintentionally shouted the moment the tip of Jaebum’s tongue was peaking its way into his opening. He arched forward, mouth hanging open as Jaebum licked his opening and slowly used his index finger to stretch it. Mark’s whimpering at the touch loving that Jaebum’s eating his ass while fingering him. It felt so good that he just wants to buck his hips back so Jaebum’s finger can go deeper inside of him.

 

“JaeBUM,” Mark growls.

Jaebum coos him with another finger added to his opening. “Patience, baby. I need to prep you first.”

“Just…HURRY! I need you now! Please,” Mark begged wanting Jaebum to hurry up and just fuck him. Jaebum heard his pleas choosing to ignore it as he goes back to making sure his baby is properly prepped. He continues to finger him with two fingers in now stretching him more than before. Jaebum twirls both fingers inside making Mark twirl his hips trying to add more friction.

 

“Jaebum, if you don’t hurry up and shove your dick inside of me I’m going to cum,” Mark aggressively threaten which earned him a chuckle from the latter that was fondling his opening. Jaebum pulled out his two fingers earning him a relieved sigh from Mark. He licked his fingers before giving Mark’s pretty ass one last slap. He grabbed Mark by the hips and pulled the younger off the bed watching as he tried to catch his breath, already flushed from just the foreplay.

Jaebum crawled back into bed—leaving Mark’s harden dick behind—his back against the head board. He motioned for Mark to come forward patting at his lap. Mark glared at him but quickly made his way towards Jaebum. Mark got on all fours crawling towards Jaebum in a cat-like manner, seducing the younger as he inches closer and closer. Mark ducked down rubbing his head against his leg, the fur on the cat ears slightly touched Jaebum’s thigh.

 

“I want you to ride the fuck out of me,” Jaebum commanded. Mark blew him a kiss running his hand up against Jaebum’s thigh—that he will do in a bit, he has other things he needs to tend for at the moment. He tugged at the pants that were keeping him away from what he came in here for.

“Off,” Mark ordered. And the pants came off as fast as Mark had ordered. He couldn’t help but to stare at Jaebum’s bulge just lying there looking so beautiful, so delicious. He got on his knees and arched down kissing from Jaebum’s thigh upwards to his twitching dick. Jaebum waited with much patience while Mark dipped down and took his time running the tip of his tongue against the slit tasting the salt of the pre-cum.

Mark took his dick in his hand raising it to stand tall; he wrapped his longer pretty fingers around his boyfriend’s shaft and slowly pumped him, readying it for his mouth. Jaebum always loved how pretty his dick looked in Mark’s hand—not that it was ugly or anything—just Mark’s pretty fingers made anything look pretty in his grasp.

“So, tell me,” Mark said hovering his mouth at the base just breathing hot breaths against the skin. “How often did you fantasize about me in this skimpy lingerie you ordered?” Mark batted his eyelashes towards Jaebum while he continued to pump his boyfriend’s desperately hardened dick just inches away from being in contact with his mouth.

“M-More than you can imagine,” Jaebum struggled to answer. Mark lowered his head to kiss the tip; just a kiss…for now.

“Oh, really?” Mark responded sounding quite amused. It thrilled him to know how much Jaebum must have suffered each time he imagined Mark in this _skimpy lingerie_ , and having to jerk off to satisfy his own selfish greed.

“But I want a number. An **exact** number.”

“W-what? Babe,” Jaebum complained, his mind going dizzy from Mark’s experienced hand pumping him. He desperately tried to move forward but stopped when he felt the grip Mark has on his dick tightens. He suddenly realized he got himself into hot water with his much smaller boyfriend. Hot water that could potentially get him banned from even touching the other for days—he hates that the most.

“I-I don’t know? Maybe, like, five times a day,” Jaebum struggled to give an answer. He was more ashamed to admit that he really did fantasize about Mark wearing this more than he hoped.

“Only five times a day?” Mark fired back. “That was a lot more than I thought.” He looked up at Jaebum who was holding onto his breath. Mark gave him a cheesy smile and swallowed his trembling boyfriend’s dick whole.

He looked up at his boyfriend from his eyelashes loving how much Jaebum wants this. He licks the base earning him a hiss and he licks some more acting like a cat cleaning his mate. Jaebum nearly gasped when Mark went down on him with no warning. He was scared Mark was going to leave him hanging and walk away—he really didn’t want to have blue balls for the rest of the night.  

He always found Mark to be incredibly good looking, especially pretty, but Mark looks the prettiest with Jaebum’s dick in his mouth. There was something about Mark that whenever they have sex, the older was just glowing. He knew during sex wasn’t when one is the prettiest, but Mark is always, always pretty and he is especially more pretty during sex.

“I thought I let you know that I’m happy you suffered,” Mark muffled to say. Jaebum couldn’t help but laugh at how silly Mark looked right at this moment trying to be smart while having a dick in his mouth.

Jaebum reached his hand down and pulled his dick away from Mark’s mouth. Mark glared at him for not letting him suck his own boyfriend until he was trembling from ecstasy. Jaebum grabbed him by the wrist pulling him off of his knee and on top of Jaebum’s lap. He smirked appraising himself how much of a wrecked Mark was already in and they haven’t even started.  Mark gladly allowed his legs to be wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist feeling his wet dick rub against his stomach. Jaebum pulled him into a kiss lifting them both off the mattress for a short second and flipped over so that Mark was now underneath him. He broke the kiss to stare at Mark—admiring his pretty boyfriend’s face.

 

“I love you so much, Mark.” Jaebum said staring lovingly into Mark’s eyes. Mark giggled from underneath, forgetting for a second that he was tricked into wearing this skimpy lingerie.

“So are you just going to stare at me and tell me how much you love me or are you gonna fuck me like you originally planned when you bought his lingerie?” Mark questioned impatient that Jaebum wasn’t inside of him. Don’t get him wrong. He loves it when Jaebum admires all of his beauties, when he just keeps telling Mark and all the reason why he is in love with him—he loves it all but right now, he just really wants his boyfriend to fuck him dirty and shove his dick deep inside of him.

Jaebum chuckled embarrassed that Mark wasn’t enjoying his love moments like he usually does. He leaned in and placed a kissed on Mark’s forehead earning him a small groan—it was a hint for him to _please just fuck me already._

“I want to ram myself into you so hard and make you scream my name so everyone in this hotel room knows who’s giving it to you good, but you still need to be able to walk and perform tomorrow.” Jaebum reminded his impatient little boyfriend. Mark pouts—he wants to argue that he will be fine, that he can take it. He knows Jaebum won’t even if he begged.

Jaebum whispered one more “ _I love you, Yi En,”_ and crushed his lips against Mark’s, devouring him as he let all of his desires be free. His kisses grew hungrier, inhaling Mark’s bruised lips into his, twirling his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth, licking all over until their tongues danced together. Jaebum nibbled the bottom of Mark’s lip, licking away the tiny marks he left and kissed his way down to the crook of Mark’s neck. Mark exposed his neck some more and Jaebum knew well how much it drove him crazy when he sucked against the sensitive skin of his neck. He kissed and kissed, letting his tongue ravel at his favorite spot on his boyfriend’s neck—leaving red love marks next to the one he made earlier to show the world Mark is his.

A small moan slipped passed Mark’s lips when Jaebum bite on the sensitive skin and started sucking, pulling the skin forward. Marks little moans tingled its way to Jaebum’s exposed and harden again shaft. He rubbed their dicks together creating more friction to Mark, who was already shaking underneath him.

 “J-Jaebum,” Mark whined. “Please…b-baby.”  

 “Ride me,” Jaebum demanded. Mark threw him a smug look taking off the annoying cat ears and tossed it across the room. He raised his butt in the air, grabbing hold of Jaebum’s harden dick and positioned it to align with his entrance. He slowly twirled his entrance against the tip of Jaebum’s dick—Jaebum watching from below loving every damn minute of it. Mark slowly lowered himself, hissing at the stretch and Jaebum placed a hand on Mark’s thigh rubbing circles on his skin to encourage him to take it slow.

Little gasp of moans escaped the older boy’s lips when he dipped his hips lower allowing his boyfriend’s dick to enter half way into him. Mark was so tight and despite the stretch hurting him, he didn’t want to stop because it was going to fill his body with intoxication from his boyfriend.

Mark wiggled his butt to loosen the stretch so he can get all of Jaebum inside of him. He closed his eyes letting out a heavy gasp when he did and stood still for a short few seconds to allow his body to adjust to the size that was being forced inside.

“Damn, Mark you’re so tight,” Jaebum growled. He wanted to start thrusting but restrained afraid he might hurt Mark instead even though he spent quite some time prepping him.

“So-so good,” Mark responded eyes closed taking in the moment. Jaebum prompted his feet flat on the bed bringing his legs together to be a wall to support Mark’s back. He reached both of his hands to entwine them with Mark’s.

Slowly, Mark starts to move rocking his hips with Jaebum fully inside of him. He starts off with slow movement trying to get used to Jaebum’s size despite having been rammed from behind numerous times from Jaebum.

“No rush,” Jaebum whispered soothing Mark to take his time.

“J-Jaebum,” Mark moaned. His pace starts to pick up and his fingers that were entwined with Jaebum’s are squeezing the younger’s tighter. Mark starts to lift his hip up and back down, leaving trails of satisfying moans each time he sits back down and the tip of Jaebum’s dick hit his sweet spot. He was a mess bouncing on top feeling his entrance loosen and being able to take on Jaebum some more.

Jaebum released one of his hand from their entwined hands and placed it on Mark’s hips, keeping a firm hold on the older as he starts to bounce at a faster pace.

“H-hold me,” Mark said grabbing Jaebum’s other entwined hand and placed it on his hips. He wanted Jaebum to hold his hip and pound him from underneath. He wanted Jaebum to fuck him back. And that was exactly what Jaebum did.

Jaebum started thrusting from underneath meeting Mark’s rhythm every time the older went back down. The room was showered with cries of moans and heavying breathing—Mark’s growling whimpers of Jaebum’s name echoed throughout with the sound of skin being slapped against each other.

“Fuck—Mark, fuck.” Jaebum grunted with each thrust he threw upward. “Baby, you take me so good.” He says earning him a smile from his boyfriend. Mark threw his head back with his hands resting on Jaebum’s knee that was prompt up to help keep him balanced. He bounces faster lifting his butt just enough to slam himself back down into his boyfriend’s dick. His moans get heavier turning Jaebum on some more—the grip he had on Mark’s waist tightens as his fingers dig into his skin.

“Jaebum, yes! Oh god, yes, just like that.” Mark says enticing their sex drive to go further. Jaebum lifts his hips off the bed taking Mark by surprised and flipped the older over releasing himself from his hole for a short while.

Mark’s gasping for air underneath Jaebum about to whine about pulling out when he snaked a hand onto one of Mark’s thigh and lifting him higher to get a better entrance. He slides it back inside earning him a gruesome curse—which he will assume is because it made Mark feel so good. Jaebum starts thrusting inside swallowing every single pleasurable moan that came from Mark. He loves watching Mark getting lost in pleasure especially when he is the one who gave it to him. He loves it when Mark’s mouth opens just a little to only bit his lower lips because he can’t control what his body is feeling.

Jaebum snaps his hip harder hitting the spot that made Mark sees stars. He knew the older was reaching his high when Mark arched his back and trembled underneath the younger’s graving thrusting.

“I’m…I’m close,” Mark said feeling his stomach tighten.

“Together.” Jaebum responded pumping Mark’s dick in his hand. With a few more thrusts, they both cum at the same time—Mark lavishing Jaebum’s stomach with his jewels, and Jaebum released his inside of Mark. Both are desperately trying to catch their breaths, trying to get their heart beat back to normal. Jaebum reached down to try to pull out but Mark quickly wrapped his legs around Jaebum’s waist forcing the younger to stay inside of him.

“Don’t,” Mark whined, face flushed red with streak of sweat running down his face. Jaebum shook his head with a chuckle and dropped his body on top of Mark’s—their sticky body pressed against each other.

He listened to Mark’s escalating heart beat feeling the arms of his boyfriend wrapped around him. They’re both sticky and covered in sweat but neither cared.  

“I love you, Mark Tuan. You have no idea how lucky I am to have you.” Jaebum whispered.

Mark chuckled bringing their cuddle closer to him without ever letting Jaebum release himself from Mark’s entrance. “I love you, too you conniving little brat.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I consider myself a virgin when it comes to smut writing so please be gentle :) i think i rather read than write smut because i honestly have no idea what i'm writing and its so hard (no pun intended) this is something i've been working on for a long time and finally finished it. posting this to the world took a lot of guts. hahaha i just wanted to plant myself into the world of markbum because we don't have nearly as much markbum as i would like.


End file.
